Dragon Ball Z: The Saga Continues
by MidknightWolf
Summary: Years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta must help train a new Saiyan child to become a hero. This is the story of Ryota, the Legendary Super Saiyan! - ON INDEFINITE HIATUS -
1. The Boy In The Woods

**The following is a non-profit fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_DRAGON BALL Z:_

_-THE SAGA CONTINUES-_

Chapter 1: "The Boy In The Woods"

It was a bright and sunny day in West City, where Goku was heading towards in order to visit his friends at Capsule Corporation. He was planning a special surprise for Vegeta, and he wanted to announce it to him in person. Goku had never really liked using the phone, he preferred seeing a person face to face, especially in battle. Then again, it would be pretty impossible to fight over the phone, unless ChiChi was calling him. Goku looked down and saw he had finally reached his destination. He flew down to the ground and walked up the steps leading to the door. He smiled as he knew Vegeta would be happy with the surprise he was preparing. He raised his fist and began to rapidly knock on the door.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegetaaaaaa!" he called as he continued to knock. Inside, Bulma was busy doing dishes with Bra, and Trunks was off sparring with Goten. The only person not occupied was Vegeta, who quietly sat in his chair while reading the newspaper.

"Vegeta! Are you home? I've got something to tell you! Something important!" Goku continued to yell from the other side of the door while still knocking.

"Vegeta, honey, could you get that?" Bulma asked him from the kitchen. Vegeta looked up from his newspaper, knowing full well who was at the door.

"I'd rather not!" Vegeta answered back. He merely ignored the knocking and continued on with his newspaper.

"Vegeta! Come on, Vegeta, answer already! This is really important!" Goku continued to yell at him as his knocking became louder and more rapid.

"Buzz off, Kakarot! I'm busy!" Vegeta told him. He was starting to get fed up with the knocking.

"Vegeta, I'm not gonna stop knocking until you answer!" Goku called out. At that moment, the door swung open and an infuriated Vegeta stood in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Goku merely blinked and smiled.

"I want a battle with you!" Goku declared. Vegeta's angry quickly turned to confusion.

"A battle?" Vegeta asked, "Is that what you were knocking on my door this whole time to tell me?"

"Yep, a battle. A no holds barred, all out, beyond all limits battle between you and me! Just like you always wanted!" Goku happily announced.

"Really?" Vegeta inquired, "You're actually challenging me to a battle where neither of us are allowed to hold back, and fight at the full extent of our power?"

"Pretty much. Whatdaya say?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked and extended his hand to shake Goku's.

"You've got a deal!" Vegeta declared. He then shook Goku's hand and Goku then flew off. Vegeta laughed to himself about the entire ordeal.

"Now I can finally unleash my special technique on Kakarot. And this time, I will be the victor!" he happily thought as he went back to his chair and resumed his reading.

Goku wildly threw a series of punches of kicks at the air as he prepared himself for the upcoming match with Vegeta. Chi-Chi came into their backyard and began hanging clothes on a clothesline to dry, when she noticed her Super Saiyan husband intensely training himself.

"Hey, Goku! What are you training for?" she asked, seeing as how there were no World Tournaments coming up for quite a few months. Goku ignored his wife and continued to flail at the air, growing faster as the seconds zoomed by. Finally, he stopped and cupped his hands together. A glowing ball of light began to form between them as he powered up.

"KA…MAME….HA…MAME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as a massive pillar of blue light shot forth from his hands and shattered a nearby rock into pieces. Chi-Chi was shocked at the sheer power he had unleashed.

"Wow, Goku! I'm impressed! That attack was even more powerful than what you usually do." she congratulated him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks! I've been training for weeks to perfect it. It's an even more powerful version of the Kamehameha. It's twice as powerful as before!" he explained.

"So what's the occasion? I mean, it's not every day I see you training so hard." she remarked.

"Oh, yeah! I have an upcoming match with Vegeta in a few days! We're not holding anything back for this one!" he told her. Chi-Chi looked at him with disbelief.

"Vegeta actually wants to fight with you? I thought that stupid little score between you two was settled." she asked perplexed. Goku simply laughed.

"It is settled, sweetheart. This is just a friendly match between the two of us." he assured her. "Besides, I doubt Vegeta will be able to win. Not that I'm being cocky, but my power level is way over his."

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad you're not just charging head first into this. Although that never stopped you from winning before. Now come inside, dinner's ready." Chi-Chi instructed.

"Oh, boy! Food!" Goku happily exclaimed. Chi-Chi simply smiled as she and Goku walked into the house.

Finally, the day had arrived. The long awaited match between Vegeta and Goku. They were both flying towards a secluded mountainous area where no innocent bystanders could get hurt in the crossfire. Goku was the first to arrive using his Instant Transmission. Vegeta was the second to make it, as he flew there. He softly landed on the ground and looked Goku dead in the eyes, with a fierce determination in his mind to win. Goku still had the same goofy smile on his face as always.

"I hope you're ready for this, Kakarot. Because when I'm through with you, you'll wish you never challenged me!" he proudly boasted.

"Be careful, Vegeta. I might just have a trick or two up my sleeve." Goku responded.

"Enough small talk! Let's fight already!" Vegeta said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku did the same and the two charged at each other. They began to wildly flail at each other, both dodging the other's attacks with amazing speed.

Vegeta then pulled his fist back and slammed it into Goku's stomach with everything he had. Goku's eyes went wide as the impact hit him hard. He reeled from the blow, but quickly regained himself and kicked Vegeta in the head, sending him into the sky. Goku came flying up at Vegeta, but he dodged Goku and returned with an elbow smash to Goku's back.

Goku did a flip to recover and then cupped his hands together and prepared to unleash his new attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he screamed once again as the blast shot forth his hands, but Vegeta reacted fast enough, and deflected it into a mountain.

"Pretty sneaky, Kakarot. But, you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat this!" Vegeta proclaimed as he screamed at the top of his lungs and transformed into a long haired Super Saiyan 3! Goku was shocked.

"V-Vegeta! You've become a Super Saiyan 3!" he exclaimed in shock. "I'm impressed! You've gotten a lot stronger!"

Suddenly, a scream could be heard from the forest nearby. Goku and Vegeta both turned and looked. They then looked at each other and nodded as they flew off towards the forest.

A crying child ran as fast as he could from the evil machine stalking him through the woods. The machine finally caught him and grabbed him.

"Insolent child! You will pay for running away from your home!" the machine declared. At that moment, Goku and Vegeta found them.

"Let that kid go, you heartless hunk of scrap metal! What did he ever do to you?" Goku demanded. The machine then tossed the child aside, turning his attention to Goku and Vegeta.

"My, my. What have we here? A couple of Saiyans? This is an even more wonderful discovery than the DNA!" the machine rejoiced.

"What DNA?" Vegeta pondered. The machine narrowed its glowing eyes and laughed.

"The DNA of the one you call Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan." the machine told them. "A number of years ago, I, KillerByte, unearthed a laboratory buried somewhere on a remote island. There, I found the left over DNA of a creature known as Bio-Broly. I became quite happy when I discovered it was Saiyan DNA I had unearthed. So I and my comrades used that DNA to create a brand new Saiyan child, known as Project R, or Ryota. Unfortunately, when we discovered that Ryota was adverse to harming innocent creatures, we punished him. Thus leading him to run away, and me to give chase after him. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to kill you and take the boy back to my base."

"We won't let you do that!" Goku said as he and Vegeta assumed their fighting stances. The machine extended the blades out of his arms and prepared to strike, when suddenly a bright light appeared from within the trees.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the light screamed as Ryota came flying out at top speed, slamming into the machine's chest and causing an explosion, which killed the machine. It fell to the ground, leaving Ryota fuming over its dead body.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Goku exclaimed as he turned to Ryota. "You're really powerful, little guy!"

"Uhh…thanks?" Ryota asked. He was puzzled. No one ever was nice to him like this before.

"You've got no place to stay right? Goku asked him.

"I guess not anymore." Ryota told them, still wondering why they were being so nice to him.

"Well then, looks like you're coming home with us!" Goku excitedly proclaimed.

"Uhh…ok! Let's go!" Ryota said happily. Suddenly, Vegeta pulled Goku aside.

"Karkarot? What on Earth do you think you're doing? This child is a clone of Broly! Broly, for Shenron's sake! We have no idea what he's capable of!" Vegeta scolded him.

"So? Don't you see, Vegeta? This is an oppurtunity for you and me to take on a new purpose in these times of peace! We can train a new generation of Z Fighters! It started with our children, and it's going to continue with this boy! Besides, you need to learn how to be more friendly. Especially with your kids!" Goku explained.

Vegeta turned around and faced the boy. Ryota became scared and backed away from Vegeta, but Vegeta merely extended his hand out to the boy. Ryota's face lit up as he grabbed Vegeta's hand and laughed. Vegeta then smiled, something unusal for him. He hoisted Ryota up on his shoulders.

"Come on Kakarot, let's go introduce this boy to the others." Vegeta smirked. He and Goku then flew off as Ryota laughed from the wind blowing in his hair.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)_


	2. Family And Friends

**The following is a non-profit fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_**DRAGON BALL Z:**_

_**-THE SAGA CONTINUES-**_

Chapter 2: "Family And Friends"

ZOOM! Goku and Vegeta flew through the air at top speed, carrying the little Saiyan child Ryota towards their home. Vegeta had called everyone and told them to all gather at Capsule Corporation because they had, as Vegeta had put it, "news so big it will make Krillin look like an a single celled organism!" That didn't go over too well with Android 18, who spent a good ten minutes yelling at Vegeta until he got tired and hung up. Meanwhile, Ryota was amazed as he looked down on the world beneath.

"Wow! This is really neat, !" Ryota remarked as he clapped his hands in excitement. He had never been so happy. Ryota was usually either sad or angry, having spent his formative years under the oppressive roof of his mechanical creators. But now he knew he was heading into something good. Something better. Something that would change his life.

"Are you ready to meet your new friends, Ryota?" Goku asked. Ryota smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet them all!" Ryota happily replied.

"Good! Cause we're here!" Goku said as he landed on the ground. Vegeta, who was holding Ryota, did a series of flips as he descended. This made Ryota cheer in excitement. Vegeta landed and put Ryota down on the ground. Ryota ran up to the door, jumped, and knocked three times. But as soon as it opened, he ran behind Vegeta.

"Oh good! You guys are finally home!" Bulma greeted them. She led them inside as Ryota clinged to Vegeta's leg. Everyone was waiting in the living room for them.

"Alright, everybody! We're here!" Goku announced.

"Yeah, I can see that. So what's this big news that supposedly makes me look like a single celled organism?" Krillin asked.

"Calm down, little man! We're getting to it." Vegeta taunted. Krillin fumed over this remark, causing Ryota to laugh. Everybody then turned their attention to the little black haired boy hiding behind Vegeta.

"It's okay, little guy. You can trust them." Vegeta coaxed Ryota while patting him on the head. Ryota then stepped out from behind Vegeta and smiled, waving to everyone in the room.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Ryota." he spoke. Everyone was suddenly shocked when they saw the thick, furry tail jutting out from his backside. Ryota turned to look at Vegeta and Goku.

"I don't think they like me very much." Ryota told them, causing them both to burst out laughing.

"So what you're saying is that this kid is a clone of Broly? And that you guys are planning to train him to make him a stronger fighter?" Gohan asked. "How exactly did you find him?"

"I already told you, son, in the woods." Goku explained, "That machine guy who created him told us everything."

"But I thought Broly's entire DNA was destroyed when Bio-Broly was killed by Trunks and Goten." Gohan continued to question his father.

"I guess not. At any rate, he seems to be really gentle and happy. Nothing like Broly at all." Goku observed as Chi-Chi and Videl entertained Ryota.

"Well, I guess we can trust him, then. I just hope you guys know what you're getting into." Gohan told his father.

"What do you mean?" Goku pondered.

"Well, if he does have a really high power level like you say he does, then aren't you worried he won't be able to control it…or himself?" Gohan wondered.

"I dunno. But he does have a lot of potential." Goku said. "With enough training, he could eventually become a Legendary Super Saiyan."

Just then, Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan came running down the stairs, up from her nap. She ran to her father and hugged him, then ran up to her mother and hugged her. She then hugged her grandmother Chi-Chi, and then jumped into her grandfather Goku's lap.

"Hi, Grandpa! I'm up from my nap and I'm ready to train!" Pan excitedly told her Goku.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Ryota and Pan could have a sparring match!" Goku said as the idea suddenly popped into his head. Gohan and Videl looked at each other worried.

"Um…maybe that isn't such a good idea, Goku." Videl said. "I'm little concerned for Pan's safety going up against someone so powerful."

"But Ryota isn't that much more powerful. His and Pan's power levels are almost the same." Goku said. "Relax, I'm sure Ryota won't go too hard on her."

"Well, alright. But the minute he gets too rough, I want you to call off the match." Gohan told him.

"Sounds good. Right after lunch!" Goku said as he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

Ryota and Pan stood from opposite ends of the field. Pan was staring Ryota down, fists clenched. Ryota was just standing there smiling, looking like he wasn't aware that he was in a fight at all.

"Ready…Set…FIGHT!" Goku shouted. With that, Pan ran at Ryota at full speed, preparing to wail into him with everything she had. Just then, Ryota teleported out of the way, making Pan skid to a stop before she hit a tree. Ryota then flew at her, throwing a series of punches at her little body, causing a lot of damage. Goku became shocked at Ryota's power and began to worry. He looked at Gohan and Videl, who were horrified and quickly acted.

"Ryota, STOP!" he yelled. Ryota then stopped and looked at Goku. He blinked.

"Uhh…did I do something wrong?" Ryota curiously asked. Pan took advantage of this moment and cupped her hands together.

"Kamehameha!" Pan shouted as a tiny pillar of blue light shot forth from he hands and hit Ryota, blasting him into a tree. Goku's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. Pan took advantage of Ryota's naivety to score an attack.

"Hey! You cheated!" Ryota said as he climbed out of the tree. "You didn't play fair!"

"Ha ha! You lost fair and square!" Pan taunted. "I only used your distraction to my advantage."

"Oh, I get it now! You used my weakness against me. That was clever!" Ryota said. "You're a really good fighter."

Pan suddenly blushed and heard her face in her fighting gi. Ryota raised one eyebrow, and then just laughed. Vegeta, who had been watching the fight from afar, chuckled at the events that had just transpired.

"Looks like little Pan just taught Ryota his first lesson. Just you wait Ryota, there's a lot more where that came from." He said to himself.

It was evening, and everyone was heading home after dinner. Ryota was saying goodbye to everyone, smiling as always. Then, Pan walked up to Ryota.

"Hi, Ryota." She said.

"Oh, hi Pan." Ryota greeted her back.

"Hey, Ryota. I was wondering, would you like to come over to my house sometime for a play date?" Pan asked. This confused Ryota, but he simply smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Ryota told her. Pan blushed and ran off to join her parents, waving goodbye to Ryota as she headed to the car.

"Weird, she sure does like me a lot. I wonder why?" he thought to himself as he walked inside his house. Ryota yawned and decided he should go to bed. But not before taking one last look as the car pulled out of the driveway and smiling.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


	3. Training Day One

**The following is a non-profit fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_**DRAGON BALL Z:**_

_**-THE SAGA CONTINUES-**_

Chapter 3: "Training Day One"

Ryota slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was finally up and ready to start his training with Goku and Vegeta. He looked around his room and noticed it was empty, save for the bed and dresser for his clothes. It wasn't surprising considering he'd only been there a couple days. He was quickly getting used to his new life in Vegeta and Bulma's home. He was fascinated by things like television, radio, and even the way they ate. Ryota had always been fed his food on a tray, and it was usually a pile of gruel. So he learned to eat his food by shoveling into his mouth with his hands. But at Vegeta's house, he was being taught how to eat with a fork and knife. And to be frank, Ryota liked it a lot better than wolfing his food down.

"I wonder what has planned for me today." He thought, eager to begin his training. At that moment, the door opened and Vegeta entered, holding a red fighting gi. Ryota's eyes widened.

"Is that for me?" he asked in his usual excited tone.

"It sure is." Vegeta said as he bent down, smiled, and handed it to Ryota, who happily grabbed it and threw off his clothes. Vegeta was shocked by this.

"Ryota…what are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Ryota looked up at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "This is how I always got dressed in front of my masters."

"Yes, well here we don't do that. We get dressed in private, with the door closed." Vegeta explained. Ryota laughed at the thought that he had just exposed himself.

"Oops! I'm sorry, ." he apologized.

"That's fine. I guess you don't know any better. Just make sure you're fully dressed when you come out." Vegeta instructed as he closed the door and sighed.

"Man, it sounds to me like those robots that raised him were a bunch of pedophiles." Trunks remarked after hearing the whole thing. Vegeta turned to see his son leaning up against the wall.

"Yes, but the boy's a fast learner. I'm sure he'll not only catch on to the basics of etiquette but the basics of fighting as well." Vegeta told Trunks.

"Well, I gotta admit, after seeing him fight Pan the other day, I think he might have some potential in him." Trunks said. "It's not everyday I see a kid who can move that fast and be that powerful."

"Yes. He has great power hiding inside of him. All he needs to do is learn how to use it. Then, he can become a great fighter." Vegeta observed.

"Why exactly are you training him, anyway Dad?" Trunks inquired.

"To be honest with you son, both Kakarot and I aren't getting any younger. We both know one day we won't be able to fight anymore. That's why we've decided to train Ryota. To make sure that if something ever happens to us, that not only do we have you and the other Z Fighters to help Earth, but that you'll be led by a great warrior?" Vegeta explained.

"Wait, you're gonna let a seven year old kid lead us into battle?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

Ryota was once again on Vegeta's back as he and Goku flew through the air, as Ryota had not yet learned how to fly. But as always, he was eager to learn. He enjoyed the feeling of wind blowing through his hair and looking down on the world below.

"Hey, . Where are exactly are we going today?" Ryota asked his other mentor.

"We're going to go meet an old friend of mine. He's gonna give you your first lesson." Goku explained. Ryota smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" he happily said. Within minutes, they were at their destination. A beautiful, flower filled valley covered in tall trees and filled with wildlife. Ryota looked around, amazed.

"Wow! This place looks so neat! Is this where we're going to train?" Ryota questioned Goku as he playfully ran around and started rolling around in the grass.

"Ha-ha, the grass feels really soft!" Ryota laughed as he continued to roll around in it. Suddenly, he sat up as he felt a huge power level coming his way. He stood up and clenched his fists. Then, in flew Piccolo, the Namekian warrior. He looked down at little Ryota, and instantly noticed his tail.

"Well, looks like you guys weren't lying when you said he was a Saiyan." Piccolo observed. "Just how strong is he?"

"See for yourself!" Ryota exclaimed as he jumped and started throwing a flurry of kicks at Piccolo, who dodged them all. Ryota landed and wildly swiped at him, but continued to miss. Ryota continued to grow more and more frustrated as he continued to miss with his attacks. Finally, he got fed up and cupped his hands together, attempting to blast Piccolo into submission, but nothing formed. He continued to push himself, trying to get something to form, but still nothing formed.

"I've had enough of this! DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Piccolo shouted as he fired a wave of bright yellow energy at Ryota, which caused an explosion. Vegeta and Goku looked on, shocked that Piccolo had blasted Ryota so hard. Suddenly, Ryota walked out of the smoke, completely unscathed.

"Umm…was that supposed to hurt me?" Ryota asked. "Cause that was kinda weak."

Piccolo closed his eyes, then opened them and smiled.

"I must admit, little one, I am impressed." He remarked. Ryota smiled and clapped his hands.

Ryota stood at the ready, and Piccolo stood with his arms crossed across his chest. He was staring Ryota down, and Ryota was still smiling.

"Why the hell are you smiling like a fool? You do realize I'm going to fight you, right?" Piccolo demanded.

"I know. I'm just happy, that's all. I enjoy fighting. It makes me feel…" Ryota stopped to ponder, "…good. It makes me feel good."

"Well then, shall we get started?" Piccolo challenged him as he threw his cape and turban to the ground.

"Alright, let's go!" Ryota accepted as bent his knees and clenched his fists. Piccolo charged at him, and Ryota jumped out of the way, and then came flying back down to deliver a hard kick to Piccolo's head. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and delivered a punch to Ryota's stomach. Ryota's eyes went wide.

"GAH!" Ryota shrieked as the punch connected and almost knocked his stomach into his spine. Ryota keeled over from the blow, causing Vegeta and Goku to rush to his side.

"Ryota! Ryota! Speak to me!" Vegeta told him. Ryota struggled to get up. Piccolo had realized he had injured the boy and knelt down to help him. But just as he reached his hands out to help, Ryota jumped and delivered a devastating uppercut to Piccolo. He fell to the ground and felt his chin. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thought that little bastard broke my jaw." He thought. "That's it!" Piccolo threw his hands behind his head and formed a giant ball of yellow light in them.

"NO MORE GUY, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Piccolo screamed as he threw the blast at Ryota, causing a huge explosion. Piccolo looked satisfied, until he looked up and saw Ryota in the air, forming an energy blast in his hands as he quickly descended to the ground.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Ryota shouted as he shot of pillar of blue light forth from his hands, making it collide with Piccolo and sending him flying into a rock and smashing him against it. Piccolo slowly slid down to the ground. Ryota stood there fuming mad.

"Well, I must admit, I thought you were a weakling. But I guess Goku and Vegeta were right. You are a powerful warrior." Piccolo complimented Ryota. Ryota raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…thank you?" Ryota questioned. Piccolo simply smiled and patted Ryota on the head. Ryota then smiled and laughed.

Back at his home, Ryota and Vegeta waved goodbye to Goku as he flew back to his home. Ryota walked in and saw Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla waiting outside his room.

"Oh good! You're home Ryota." Bulma greeted him by picking him up and hugging him.

"Hi, ." He greeted her, "Why are you guys standing outside my room?"

"We've got a surprise for you." Trunks told him. "Come inside and see." He said as he opened the door. Ryota stepped inside and was shocked to see his bland room transformed into a kid's paradise, filled with colorful furniture, expensive toys, and a big screen television. Ryota turned to them with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, you guys did this for me?" Ryota asked.

"We sure did. It's our way of welcoming you to our family." Bulma told him.

"Does this mean I should call you and 'mom and dad'?" He asked. Bulma nodded. Ryota's eyes began to tear up. He finally had a real family who loved him, this was the happiest day of his life. Bulma picked him up and hugged him while Vegeta stroked his hair.

Later, as he was falling asleep, Ryota looked out his window and stared at the full moon. He looked at for at least a minute, and smiled.

"Wow, the moon sure is pretty." He thought. He then yawned and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


	4. Bonus Chapter 1: Ryota After Dentist

_Author's Notes: Sorry it's taking so long for me to post Chapter 4, but unfortunately obligations at school and home have been keeping me from doing just that. But fear not, it will be up soon. But to tide you over, here's a nice little filler chapter until Chapter 4 is finished. Also, I think the grammar mistakes in the story are from some problem with the Document Manager. I will contact the administrator about this. Bye for now!_

**The following is a non-profit fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_**DRAGON BALL Z:**_

_**-THE SAGA CONTINUES-**_

Bonus Chapter 1: "Ryota After Dentist"

Vegeta was watching the road intently, as he drove down the highway, brining Ryota back from his dentist appointment. Ryota's teeth were quite badly kept, so they decided to send him to the dentist. Well, it turned out that Ryota had a massive cavity in one of his teeth, and the dentist had to operate right away. Ryota was now sitting in the back, dazed from the freezing, with a bandage around his head.

", the room is spinning." Ryota groaned from the backseat. "Make it stop."

"I can't do that, Ryota." Vegeta told him. "The room will stop spinning eventually.

", why do we die?" Ryota groggily asked his adopted father.

"We die because we're stupid, Ryota." Vegeta explained. "But in the case of we Saiyans, every time we almost die we come back more powerful than before."

"Does that mean if I get killed enough, I'll become stronger than Chuck Norris?" Ryota questioned.

"Who the hell is Chuck Norris?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"I…don't…know." Ryota exclaimed as his eyes widened. Bye now, he looked like he was high on some sort of drug.

"? What's the meaning of life?" Ryota pondered.

"Shut up. That's the meaning of life." Vegeta ordered.

"The meaning of life is to shut up? I always thought the meaning of life was to fight and to protect." Ryota explained.

"Sweet, didn't ask." Vegeta remarked.

"?" Ryota asked.

"What now, Ryota?" Vegeta questioned.

"The room's still spinning." Ryota complained. "Is this gonna be forever?"

"No, this is not gonna be forever." Vegeta assured him. Ryota looked around.

"What are you doing now?" Vegeta asked him, scared to find out the answer.

"I thought I saw a bird." Ryota told him. "It was pretty. Will you kick it's ass?"

"No, Ryota. I will not kick the bird's ass for you." Vegeta told him. Vegeta looked ahead at the road and sighed. It would be another fifteen minutes before they would be home.

"Perhaps I should've told them to stop at two needles." Vegeta thought as he drove away, with Ryota singing groggily in the background.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


	5. Mr Popo's Pecking Order

**The following is a non-profit fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_**DRAGON BALL Z:**_

_**-THE SAGA CONTINUES-**_

Chapter 4: "'s Pecking Order"

It was another bright and sunny day as Goku and Vegeta flew towards Kami's Lookout with Ryota in tow. The young one was coming along quite well in his training, and Vegeta had taken quite a shine to him. There was something about the child's innocent personality that made Vegeta take kindly to him. He had already adopted Ryota into his own family, and everyone seemed to enjoy having him around. Especially Bulla, who hated helping with the dishes.

"Where are we going today, daddy?" Ryota asked Vegeta, with the same curious tone in his voice as always.

"We're going to meet an old friend. Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. More of a complete sociopath." Vegeta explained.

"Oh boy! Sounds like fun!" Ryota exclaimed with excitement.

"You don't know what sociopath means do you?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope. Not a clue." Ryota happily responded. Vegeta sighed as he thought of the horrors Ryota was about to experience.

"Vegeta, do you think this is a good idea? I mean, after all, this guy is a little off in the head. Actually, a lot off in the head. Actually, to be honest, he gives me nightmares every night." Goku worriedly pondered.

"Will you shut up? Besides, we're already here!" Vegeta barked. Ryota leapt down from Vegeta's shoulders and ran up to the entrance. He jumped up and slammed his fist on the door, causing a huge crack to appear. The door opened and Dende, the caretaker of the lookout, appeared before Ryota. He looked down at the boy and smiled. He knelt down to Ryota's level.

"You must be Ryota. Goku and Vegeta have told me a lot about you." He said as he messed with Ryota's wild and shaggy hair, causing him to laugh. Suddenly, a large, chubby being emerged. He had pitch black skin, a red vest with gold trim, a turban, giant rings hanging from his ears, tiny shoes, and the creepiest grin you've ever seen.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm . The immortal genie. Who the hell are you?" he asked as he gave Ryota a terrifying stare, which didn't seem to phase him at all.

"I'm Ryota Brief! I'm a saiyan!" he proudly declared.

"Well no duh, idiot! You have a freaking tail coming out of your ass!" mocked him. "What, did you think that was normal or something?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I'm very proud of my heritage! It gives me the blood of a warrior!" Ryota boldly stated as he thumped his chest with one arm.

"So what, are you expecting a medal? Let me teach about a little something I like to call 'the pecking order'. It goes you, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, Popo's stool, Dende, then Popo." mockingly explained. "Any questions?"

"Just one!" Ryota said. But at that moment, threw a swift punch at Ryota's face and appeared to knock him down. Suddenly, Ryota appeared behind him a delivered a powerful kick to his back, knocking him over. got up and brushed himself off.

"I gotta admit, little maggot, that was impressive." congratulated him. "But your real test is only about to begin." he laughed with an evil tone in his voice.

Ryota, Vegeta, Goku, Dende, and all stood in a chamber with a glowing pentagram in the middle of it. It was shining an eerie purple light as moaning voices could be heard emitting from it. Vegeta, Goku, and Dende all had worried looks on their faces.

"All right, little maggot. When you step into the circle, you will transported to a dimension where you must survive against three opponents of my choosing. If you manage to defeat them all, then I'll give you a reward." told him.

"Oh boy! What happens if I lose?" Ryota asked.

"We'll let your opponents decide your fate." maniacally laughed. Ryota then stepped into the circle, and was gone in a flash of light.

"Kakarot, I've got a bad feeling about this." Vegeta told Goku.

"Hmmm…I think I left the TV on at home." Goku said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta angrily asked.

Ryota appeared in a ruined city, with destroyed buildings, smoke filled skies, and nothing but the sound of moaning and groaning to be heard for miles around. He started to shake a little. This place reminded him of the cold, dark underground base he spent the first seven years of his life in before Goku and Vegeta rescued him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he called out. No answer. Only moaning and groaning was heard. Ryota sat down on a rock.

"Well this isn't very fun! Where's my opponent?" he asked, eager to have a battle. Suddenly, a massive explosion erupted in front of him, and three massive villains appeared in the smoke.

One had the same hairstyle as Goku, only with a darker skin tone, a scouter on his right eye, and large battle armor. Another was quite large, with red eyes, white horns, purple skin, and a long tail. The last one had a somewhat light blue-green skin tone, braided green hair, earrings, and a pink cape. They all looked menacingly at Ryota.

"We are the three opponents has chosen to battle you, young Ryota. I am Turles." the Goku like one spoke.

"We have been brought from Hell to prove if you are worthy of 's reward. I am Cooler." the large, spiky purple one spoke.

"And we're all incredibly diabolical and flamboyant! I am Zarbon." The green haired one spoke.

"I don't care who you are! I want out of this creepy place! And the only way to do it is to beat the snot out of you freaks!" Ryota confidently declared. He clenched his fists and let out a scream as a bright blue aura of power surrounded him. He flew at his attackers, who charged at him. Cooler delivered a punch to his stomach that made him cry out, Turles grabbed and tossed him halfway across the landscape, and Zarbon teleported into his path and kicked him back to Cooler, who threw another firecesome punch to his stomach. Ryota dropped to the ground in pain.

"What happened to beating us up, kiddo?" Turles asked mockingly. "Did you get hurt? Want your daddy to take you home? Want your mommy to kiss your boo-boos and make you feel all better?"

Ryota got up and had an angry look on his face. Suddenly, his anger turned to sadness, and he began to ball his eyes out.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" he cried miserably. "I not ready to fight guys this strong!" he continued to weep.

"Hah! I knew you were pathetic!" Cooler laughed. "You're weaker than that pathetic loser, Vegeta!"

At that moment, Ryota's angered suddenly flared up. His aura changed color from blue to gold. He screamed in anger. The scouter on Turles' face began to beep wildly.

"I'm gonna make you all pay for what you just said! Nobody insults my daddy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he leapt into the air, forming a ball of energy in his hands and firing it through Cooler's chest. He then flew as fast as he could at Turles and kicked his head clean off. He then quickly shot a beam from his fingers that pierced through Zarbon's heart. All three of his opponents were now lying on the ground, dead and bleeding. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Ryota was gone in an instant.

Ryota reappeared in the chamber, and proceeded to run up to Vegeta and cling onto his leg. Vegeta patted him on the head to calm him down. Goku then knelt down and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job, little buddy! I can't believe you beat all those guys up all by yourself." Goku congratulated and high fived him.

"I agree. You fought like a true saiyan." Vegeta proudly told him. Ryota smiled. then walked up to them.

"I'm impressed. You're one of the first one to face my training and not have his ass severely beaten." told him. "Here's your reward, like I promised." then handed him the four star dragon ball. Ryota's face lit up with excitement as he quickly grabbed it. Vegeta and Goku both smiled as they led Ryota back out to the entrance. Vegeta hoisted him up on their shoulders while Goku waved goodbye to Dende and . They then took off for home.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


	6. Double Trouble For Ryota

_Author's Notes: So yeah, I'm back guys! I came up with a cool DBZ spinoff, I was rockin', then I went away, and now I'm back! Kinda like TeamFourStar. Except I can't voice act for shit. Oh well, I'll just hide behind my text. For those of you who are wondering what happened to me, my computer hard drive got fried and I had to get my uncle fix it! I was without the internet for a couple weeks, but now I'm back! So without further ado and before assimilates me, I give you Chapter 5! _

_P.S. From now on, I'm updating the story weekly! :)_

**The following is a non-profit fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_DRAGON BALL Z:_

_-THE SAGA CONTINUES-_

Chapter 5: "Double Trouble For Ryota"

It was a rainy day, and Ryota was absolutely miserable. The first time he had been miserable since Goku and Vegeta rescued him from KillerByte, his cruel creator. Ryota sat by the window in his room, watching the rain pour down on the streets. The clouds were dark and the winds were blowing at astounding speeds. Ryota sighed.

"It's not fair," he complained "Why does today have to be so yucky looking?" he continued to sit at his window, watching and hoping that the rain would let up.

"Sorry to break it to ya, kiddo." ,said a voice from behind, "But it looks like the rain isn't going to let up 'till tommorow." Ryota spun around to see the voice was coming from Trunks.

"Tommorow?" Ryota cried out as he flooped onto the floor. "But I wanna go outside and play today!"

"Well, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it!" Trunks explained. Ryota's tail started to twitch, indicating that a tantrum was about to come. Ryota started to tear up and growl, and then started to thrash about, flailing his arms and legs and crying and screaming at the same time.

"I WANNA GO OUT AND PLAY! I WANNA GO OUT AND PLAY! I WANNA GO OUT AND PLAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Ryota screamed at the top of his lungs. Trunks had no idea what to do, Ryota had never thrown a tantrum before.

"Dad! Dad! Dad, get up here and calm Ryota down!" Trunks called to his father, who was downstairs napping. Vegeta's eyes shot open immediately, completely bloodshot. He groaned and stood up, making his way up the stairs to Ryota's room. Vegeta walked up to his son and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta spoke in a calm yet sturn voice. Trunks could tell his father was angry.

"It's Ryota! He's throwing a tantrum!" Trunks explained. Vegeta nodded and walked up to the thrashing Ryota. He then grabbed a hold of the boy's tail. Ryota yelped as he felt the power drain out of his body. Vegeta then lifted him up by his tail and looked him straight in the eye.

"Now then, what the freaking hell is so important that you had to interupt my nap?" Vegeta shouted in Ryota's face.

"Uh...I uh...I was upset because the rain meant I can't go out and play." Ryota nervously admitted. Vegeta rolled his eyes and tossed Ryota onto his bed.

"Is that it? You're this upset because you can't play outside?" Vegeta asked. Ryota nodded.

"Well, if you want to play, I can arrange for a playdate." Vegeta sneered. Ryota's face then lit up.

"Really? You mean it?" Ryota excitedly asked. Vegeta nodded. Ryota let out a happy cheer and ran out into the hall.

"What exactly do you mean by 'playdate'?" Trunks asked. Vegeta chuckled.

"Call Goten and tell him to get over here." Vegeta instructed his son. Trunks then quickly caught on and ran to the phone. Vegeta then laughed to himself.

"Get ready, Ryota. You're about to face the toughest battle of your training yet! Two Super Saiyans against one Saiyan child!" Vegeta thought to himself as he continued to laugh.

Trunks stood up against the staircase, staring at the clock. He continued to look at his watch every few minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock at the door. Trunks opended it to find a very wet and angry Goten on the other side.

"This better be good, because you made me get up from my nice, warm bed to come here in the pouring rain." Goten said miserably. Trunks smirked.

"Lying in bed all day never did anyone any good." he told his friend.

"Whatever, man. So what exactly is the big deal, anyway? Why'd you make me rush over here?" Goten asked. Trunks motioned for him to follow and led him down the hall to the Anti-Gravity Chamber. Standing there waiting for them was Vegeta.

"Ah, good Goten, you're here. Now we can begin the next phase of Ryota's training. You two are going to fight Ryota, not one at a time but simultaneously. I'm going to put him to the test and see just how good his skills really are." Vegeta explained coyly.

"Isn't that a little unfair? I mean, he is only a kid." Goten objected. Vegeta shrugged the notion off.

"Just a kid, huh? You don't get it, do you? Ryota's more then just another kid. Not only is he a saiyan, but he also weilds incredible power within himself. You may not know it by the way he acts, but beneath the cute and naivie exterior lies a great warrior. And it's my duty to shape him into that warrior." Vegeta revealed to them. "Now shut the hell up and get in the damn chamber!"

Goten and Trunks did as Vegeta instructed and walked in. The door slammed shut and locked behind them. They looked in front of them to see Ryota practicing on a dummy, which he had already broken severly.

"Your dad was kidding about that whole hidden power within thing, right?" Goten nervously asked.

"Just don't get him mad." Trunks instructed. Goten gulped.

"That dosen't exactly make me feel better." Goten replied. Ryota turned around to face them with a determined look on his face. He clenched his fist and threw a lightning fast punch that caught Goten and Trunks off guard and sent them flying into the back wall. They quickly got up and charged at Ryota, who flew into a flurry of punches and kicks that connected with incredible force. Trunks and Goten were on the ground coughing.

"Man, dad wasn't kidding. Ryota really is powerful. Screw going easy on him! Come on, Goten! Let's transform and teach this little fucker a lesson!" Trunks commanded. Goten complied and transformed into a Super Saiyan along with Trunks, turning their hair golden and surronding them with an aura of golden light. They then charged at Ryota. Goten knocked him into the air with a kick and sent him right into Trunks who knocked him back down with an uppercut to Goten who kneed him in the chest, causing him to spit up blood. Ryota dropped to the ground.

"Give up?" Goten asked. Ryota got up and shook his head as if to say 'no'. Goten smirked and attempted to hit him with an elbow smash, but Ryota teleported behind him and kicked him in the back with both feet, sending him crashing into Trunks.

"Get off me, you dimwit! Now, come on! We can beat him if we hit him with everything we got!" Trunks commanded. Goten and Trunks formed energy blasts in their hands and fired them at Ryota.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Ryota shouted as he combined two small energy balls into one and fired back at the two beams. Goten and Trunks powered up even further and the beams soon began to overtake Ryota's beam. Ryota became worried. He knew he couldn't lose. He couldn't dissapoint his father. He concentrated all of his energy and a blue aura began to form around him. He continued to power up until the aura burst around him.

"SAIYAN RRRAAAGGGEEE!" he shouted as he unleashed all his energy on Trunks and Goten, deflecting their energy blasts back at them along with force of his blast and destroying half of the Anti-Gravity Chamber in the process. When the blinding light dissappeared and the smoke had cleared, Ryota was the only one left standing. Suddenly, he heard clapping coming from behind him. He spun around to see Vegeta with a smile on his face. He walked up to Ryota, knelt down, and hugged him.

"Adda boy, I knew you could win." he congratulated him as he played with his hair.

Goten, Trunks, and Ryota sat in the living room covered in bruises and bandages. Bulma and Chi-Chi were in the kitchen with Vegeta and Goku.

"Would you mind explaining why you your son and mine got beaten mercilessly by an otheriwse sweet little boy?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Because Gohan works for a living." Vegeta joked. Chi-Chi's face turned red with anger.

"Great to know that even though Goku's your best friend, you care so little for his family unless you can use them to train that ticking time bomb you call an adopted son!" she exploded.

"Oh relax, Chi-Chi, he was joking." Goku said, trying to calm him down.

"You want some of this, too?" she yelled at him.

"Not paticularly." Goku replied. Meanwhile, Ryota sat there sipping on his juice box without a care in the world. Suddenly, he looked out the window, and to his amazement the sun was shining. He instantly lept from his chair and ran out the door. He dived face first into the bushes and began to jump up and down and run around the yard in joy, cheering as he did so.

"Heh. That's Ryota for you." Vegeta remarked as he watched the boy play for hours on end. A perfect end to an otherwise dreary day.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


	7. Take Flight, Ryota!

**The following is a non-profit, fan based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_DRAGON BALL Z:_

_- THE SAGA CONTINUES -_

Chapter 6: "Take Flight, Ryota!"

Ryota yawned as he opened his weary eyes and stretched his arms up to the ceiling above him. He pulled the covers of his bed back and climbed out. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer, removing his fighting gi. He slipped it on quickly and tied the belt around his waist, making sure it was nice and tight so his gi wouldn't fall off during battle. He opened his door, running out into the hallway and jumping backwards onto the railing of the stairwell, sliding down to the bottom. He then ran into the kitchen and took his seat at the table. Vegeta was already there, reading his morning newspaper as always, and Bulma and Bulla were preparing breakfast. Bulma sat Bulla down at the table and handed the two children their breakfast. Ryota immediately began slurpping up the food in the bowl by sticking his face right into it.

"One of these days I'm going have to teach you how to properly eat from a bowl." Bulma remarked as Ryota finished gulping down his food and let the last few drops of milk drip onto his tongue.

"What's there to learn, mommy? You see a bowl of food in front of you, you eat it. Nothing more, nothing less." Ryota explained.

"Well, you might not have been raised in a barn, but you sure act like it." Bulma laughed as she took Ryota's bowl. Ryota rubbed his stomach and burped.

"Ewwww! Say excuse me, you pig!" Bulla scolded him. Ryota laughed and blew a lock of his hair out his face, only to have it fall back down again.

"Your brother just needs to learn some manners, that's all. He's got the basics down, but he's a little rough around the edges. In more ways than one." Vegeta chuckled.

"It's bad enough having one boy in the house, but now I have to put with another one!" Bulla complained.

"Yeah, I love you too, sis." Trunks yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"My complaint is still valid!" Bulla said as she stuck here tongue out at her brother.

Vegeta and Ryota traded blows in the Anti-Gravity Chamber as he attempted to provoke him. Ever since the fight wih Trunks and Goten, Vegeta was wondering why Ryota yelled 'Saiyan Rage' as he blasted them with a huge energy beam. Was it just a spur of the moment thing, or could the boy be holding in his true power? Vegeta figured he had to know the truth. So he decided to ask the expert on hidden powers. But first, he'd have to finish his fight with Ryota.

Vegeta clenched his fist and gathered all of his power into it, then released it as Ryota charged at him, effectively making him drop to the ground.

"Are you alright, Ryota? Can you still stand?" Vegeta asked the boy. Ryota placed his hands on the ground, then forced himself up. He was still a little dazed from the punch so he stumbled around as he walked.

"Boy, daddy, you sure are strong!" Ryota said before he flopped over again. "But, let's take a break."

"Agreed. Besides, there's someone we should be paying a visit to." Vegeta told him.

"Not another opponent, I hope." Ryota groggily replied.

"No, no. Just a friend. Come on Ryota, we'll fly there." Vegeta instructed. Ryota stood up, but then promptly flopped over to the ground.

"On second thought, perhaps it's best if I carry you there." Vegeta said as he scooped the boy up into his arms and walked out of the chamber.

By the time they had reached their destination, Ryota had made a quick recovery and was eager to train again. Vegeta landed on the doorstep of the house and rang the doorbell. After a couple minutes, the door opened and Gohan was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Vegeta. What's up?" he asked.

"Good. Damnit! I mean, not much." Vegeta corrected himself.

"Well, hey there, little Ryota. Haven't seen you in a while." Gohan greeted the boy.

"Hi, !" Ryota happily greeted him back. Vegeta glanced behind Gohan and saw at stack of papers at his desk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interuppt your work." Vegeta apologized.

"That's okay. Come on in. You guys are actually in perfect timing! Pan's really bored today and could use another kid to play with!" he offered. Ryota shrugged and climbed down from Vegeta's arms and went up the stairs to Pan's room.

"Hi, Pan!" Ryota cheerfully said as he extended his hand to her. Pan instead ran up and hugged him. Ryota was taken aback by this, nobody hugged him like that expect his parents.

"Hi, Ryota! I can't believe you finally came over! It took you long enough!" Pan told him. Ryota raised an eyebrow.

"What da ya mean by that?" he asked.

"Don't you remeber? A couple weeks ago, you said you'd come over to my house for a playdate, but for some reason you forgot." she explained to him.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remeber! Sorry, I've been busy training with my dad! I learned lots of new moves and I've gotten way stronger!" he exclaimed.

"Well then, how about a rematch?" Pan asked with a wink.

Ryota, ignoring it, simply said; "You're on!" And with that they ran down the stairs and into Pan's backyard. Meanwhile, back inside the living room, Gohan and Vegeta were discussing Ryota's power.

"So, you think Ryota might be holding in his true power, and that it's only coming out of him when he's angry?" Gohan asked.

"Precisely. The boy already has a power level that could rival Trunks' and he hasn't even become a Super Saiyan yet." Vegeta reflected.

"Then just imagine how much stronger he will be when he does become a Super Saiyan. He could become unstoppable! You should be thanking your lucky stars he's on our side!" Gohan told him.

"I agree completely, but what worries me is his past." Vegeta remarked.

"What past? The kid's seven!" Gohan laughed.

"True. But Broly became more unruly the older he got. And Ryota has Broly's DNA inside of him. It makes me uneasy to think that child could become a bloodthirsty killer like his predecessor." Vegeta pondered.

"Well, maybe he is different. I mean, Dad said he could see Ryota isn't anything like Broly. Maybe Ryota is gonna stay the same innocent kid he is." Gohan suggested.

"No offense, but Kakarot's always been a bit on the soft side." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded.

"Maybe, but nonetheless, it's best for you keep to an eye on him. His transformation into a Super Saiyan could be the breaking point." Gohan theorized.

Ryota fell to the ground and began rolling around after Pan knocked him down, which didn't seem to affect him much at all.

"Man, what is it gonna take to actually hurt you?" Pan demanded. "And why are you rolling around in the grass, are you a dog or something?"

"Nope. The grass just feels good. That's all." Ryota explained. Then, his face got serious.

"Pan, there's something I need you to help me with." He told her. "I can do almost anything the adults can do, but I...well...I can't fly." he admitted as he hung his head.

"You can't?" she asked. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I haven't been taught it yet, I guess." he explained. "Can you teach me?" he asked.

"That's easy, Ryota! All you need to do is focus your energy and let it flow around you, then the flying part comes easy. Start by forming some energy in your hands." she instructed.

"You mean, like this?" Ryota asked as he fired a beam of energy out of his hands, causing Pan to jump out of the way before it collided with her. It manged to hit a tree and make it explode.

"Not like that, you dummy!" she scolded him. "Just close your eyes and focus. Let the energy flow throughout your body, not just your hands!"

Ryota complied and closed his eyes. He drowned out all other thoughts and focused on letting the energy flow through him. Suddenly, he began to rise into the air, he didn't even notice it until he was fifty feet high, enough for a plane to hit him. He then let out a happy cheer and began to fly around in circles as he drifted back to the ground.

At that moment, Vegeta entered the backyard with Gohan.

"Say goodbye to Pan, Ryota. We're going now." Vegeta told him. Ryota waved goodbye to Pan and then took off into the air, leaving Vegeta and Gohan shocked at his latest feat.

"Hey! Wait for me, you little brat!" Vegeta shouted as he took off after him. Gohan then knelt down to Pan's level and smiled at her.

"There, sweetie. You don't feel bored anymore, do you?" he asked.

"Nope." ,Pan blushed, "I'm all better."

"Good, then come inside. Your mom will be home soon and she's brining back supper." he said as he walked into the house with Pan trailing behind.

_DING! _"Well, well, that little kid's becoming quite the warrior. Wouldn't you agree, Raditz?"

_ DING! _"Shut up, Nappa."

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


	8. Bonus Chapter 2: Ryota At The Beach

_Author's Notes: So yeah, it appears some of my readers have questions. Well, always wanting to please the good members of this site and all it's communities, I will respond to your questions. One user asked why, in Chapter 1, if Ryota is a clone of Broly, how come he didn't shout Kakarot when he saw Goku. Well, simply put, Ryota is has quite a different personality then Broly. I won't go into details now, but rest assured I'll reveal more of Ryota's past and answer many of your questions in the future chapters. Another user commented that Vegeta may be racist and he's treating Ryota nicer than he does Trunks because Ryota is a full-blooded Saiyan. This is not the case. You'll notice that as the official series goes on, Vegeta becomes a lot more comfortable showing affection towards members of his family. Since Ryota is now a member of Vegeta's family, then obviously he's going to show his love for him. At any rate, I hope my answers have provided some information on your concerns. Rest assured, I will add more character development in the future chapters. But for now, here's some funny filler. _

_P.S. The next chapter's gonna mark a big milestone in Ryota's life. _

**The following is a non-profit, fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Z Kai are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_DRAGON BALL Z:_

_- THE SAGA CONTINUES -_

Bonus Chapter 2: "Ryota At The Beach"

Ryota sat in his room, watching his favourite show on TV. It was a kid's show, full of bright colors and lots of fighting monsters. He was completely enthralled by it that he had tuned out every other noise around him, save for the exciting sounds emitting from the TV. He didn't even notice Trunks knocking on his open door to get his attention.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _"Hey Ryota, you got a minute?" he asked. Ryota ignored him, completely absorbed in his show.

"Ryota! Hey, Ryota!" Trunks shouted at him. "Earth to Ryota!" Ryota continued to star blankly at the TV. Trunks then smiled evily, having got an idea. He walked over and positioned himself behind Ryota. He then raised his foot and slammed it on Ryota's tail. Ryota screamed in pain and leapt into the air. He spun around, ready to fight, but realized he had just been tricked by his own brother.

"Trunks, what'd you do that for?" Ryota whined. Trunks chuckled.

"Cause you were so tuned into your cartoons, you were tuning out everything else around you. That's not good for you." he explained.

"Says you! Daddy said I can watch whatever I want!" Ryota retorted.

"I did. But that gives you no excuse to drool on your carpet." Vegeta sarcastically remarked. Ryota looked down and saw the rather large saliva stain where he had been sitting.

"Good job getting his attention by the way." Vegeta thanked his son.

"Yeah, well if mom sent you up here you probably would've blown his little head off." Trunks joked.

"It's still an improvement over him being a brain-dead vegetable." Vegeta said as he walked over and picked up Ryota.

"By the way, little bro, what were you watching anyway?" Trunks asked Ryota.

"Toonami." Ryota happily replied as they walked down the stairs.

Ryota walked downstairs in Vegeta's arms and to his surprise, saw the Capsule Car packed up with boxes and other strange items.

"What's with all the stuff on top of the car? Are we going on a trip?" Ryota asked.

"We sure are, little guy. Tell me something, you've never been to the beach or seen the ocean have you?" Trunks asked him.

"No, I haven't. But I hear it's really pretty." Ryota told him. Trunks took him out of Vegeta's arms and into his.

"Well then, guess where were going?" Trunks hinted. Ryota's face lit up.

"You mean we're going to the beach? I'm going to finally see the ocean?" Ryota happily inquired.

"You betcha, kiddo!" Trunks told him. Suddenly, Ryota let out a cheer and leapt from Trunk's arms and ran out the door, flying through the air and into the car, landing in his seat right beside Bra.

"How did you get here?" she asked him.

Ryota sat quietly in the car, eargely awaiting his first experience with the beach. The car had no roof, so the wind was gently blowing through his hair, a sensation which he greatly enjoyed. Suddenly, Trunks turned to him.

"Hey Ryota? I have a question." Trunks asked him.

"What is it, big brother?" Ryota asked back.

"How come you've never seen the ocean before?" Trunks inquired.

"Well, my creators didn't believe that I should be allowed to go outside. They thought that keeping me imprisoned would make me mad, and that would make me stronger." Ryota explained.

"That's a horrible thing to do to a child! How could they be so cruel?" Bulma exclaimed.

"That's why Ryota killed their leader. I saw it the day we found him. He was so frustrated with all those years of abuse that he finally let it all out and killed his own creator." Vegeta told her. He had the most serious look on his face. Suddenly, there was a honking noise from behind.

"Hey, Vegeta! Guess what?"asked an all too familiar voice. Vegeta turned around to see the Son family in the car beside, with Goku cheerfully waving to him.

"We heard you were taking Ryota to the beach, so we decided to tag along! Isn't that just great?" Goku asked.

"Is was his idea, not mine." Gohan explained. "Trust me."

Vegeta sighed, then looked back at Ryota, who was smiling his ass off. He then turned back to Goku, smiling himself.

"Ryota seems to like the idea, and so does everyone else." Vegeta told him.

"Alright!" exclaimed Goku as he gave a thumbs up.

At the beach, Ryota emerged from the changing tent in his black swimming shorts, completely confused.

"Dad, I thought you told me we're supposed to be clothed all the time. Why do we wear less clothes at the beach?" he asked Vegeta.

"Cause that's just the way it works." Vegeta said as he flipped the page of his book.

"Okay, I'm gonna go play with Pan!" Ryota told him as he ran off to join his friend.

"Have fun. Behave yourself." Vegeta called after him.

Ryota ran over to Pan, who was busy making a sand castle with her mother. Ryota sat down on the oppostie side of the castle, eager to begin.

"Hi, Ryota." Pan greeted him.

"Hey, Pan. I can't believe your grandpa convinced you all to come to the beach with us." he told her.

"Yeah, that's my grandpa for you." ,she remarked, "Do you like my swimsuit?" she asked. Ryota looked her up and down. It was a one peice with pink and red stripes.

"Yeah, it's real pretty." he complimented her. She blushed uncontrolabbly. Ryota was perplexed by this. Then he looked over at Videl, who was wearing a sky blue bikini, revealing her smooth skin. Ryota immediately started blushing like Pan. He bowed his head, and went back to working on the sand castle. Ryota could feel his body temperature rising. Every now then, he would steal a quick glance at her, then go back to working on the castle. Finally, after a good twenty minutes, it was done.

"Good job, you two! Ryota, you went especially fast." she congratulated him.

"Gee, thanks !" he thanked her as he fought hard to keep from blushing again.

Eventually, after a long day of frolicing in the water, everyone changed back into their normal clothes and started to pack up and head home. Pan walked over to Ryota and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryota, I had really had fun today. Thanks for letting us come with you." she said.

"Your welcome, Pan. I had fun too." he replied. Pan then hugged him and went over to her parents. The Son family then waved to the Breifs family as they drove away.

On the ride back home, Ryota watched the sun setting. It was a beautiful sight that made him feel good. Then his thoughts drifted back to Videl. He couldn't understand why, but seeing her in those clothes gave him a weird feeling he had never experienced before. He decided it was bes to leave it for another day.

_(SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)_


End file.
